Hellshock
by JenFoxworth
Summary: Alucard finally aquires 'friendship' with pokemon, and brings more power to the Organization of Hellsing, but he isn't the only one discovering the powers of vampiric pokemon.


A dark figure walked in the night under the full moon, staring at the glowing sphere as the cold wind blew through his crimson coat. "A perfect night tonight…" He said to himself with a smile.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the darkness, breaking his mood. Responding, he moved quickly to where it had come from, and found a small, rodent like creature lying on the ground. Without much interest, and thinking it must have been killed by some other wild animal, he flipped it onto its back with his boot.

"Well, it looks like there's an interesting fellow living in these woods…" he muttered to himself. For, upon the creature's neck were two small bite marks, blood dripping from them, but nothing more. Alucard bent to inspect it closer, when the creature twitched, and let out a pitiful moan.

"Hm… Alive." The vampire muttered, now recognizing its yellow color and black tipped ears as a pichu. He stood up and began to leave, when he heard it beginning to cry for help in its subconscious state. Turning his head slightly and looking at it for a minute, he found it was trying to get up, but it kept falling until it finally had used up all of its strength. The small electric mouse laid there, whimpering in the most distressful and heartbreaking way. Alucard stared at it for a couple more minutes, then turned back.

With a gentleness shocking for a vampire of his nature, he picked the tiny pokemon up in his arms, and carried it away.

Integra van Hellsing was waiting, watching out of the window of the Hellsing headquarters for her agent to return. Seeing him walking up the driveway however, surprised her. It was something he never did, arriving in plain sight, especially on the night of a full moon. Normally, or what could be called normal for someone such as he, he would appear behind her in her room with no warning, thinking it humorous that he had powers that she didn't. 'A showoff.' She would think every time he did it, because they both knew he was far more powerful then any being in the Organization, living or undead.

Sir Integra stopped her window gaze and immediately went down to see why he was doing this, however, by the time she got to the door, he wasn't in sight. He was doing it on purpose. 'What is he hiding?' She wondered. "Alucard." Integra said in a commanding tone. Nothing. 'He really IS hiding something,' The woman thought, 'to pretend he didn't hear that.' "Alucard, come here NOW." This time, he did, appearing just behind her as usual.

"Yes, my Master?" He said in his usual jaunting tone, not a hint of deceit in his voice.

"Why did you come through the main gates tonight?" Integra asked him while lighting up a cigar.

"I felt like a change, with the night." His Master watched him for a moment longer, then turned away and walked off to her room. 'If he's hiding something, he's doing a very good job at it.' She said. The blonde-haired woman knew better then to ask him further though, because if he wasn't, she would regret it later.

Integra remembered the last time she had offended him; he had frightened her three nights in a row by appearing by her bedside in her sleep and awaking her with his haunting presence. She shuddered, with all the horror she had seen, she had thought her dreams were coming true. Integra knew she could trust him, he was bonded to be her servant, and though he had never shown any real distaste in it, her dreams told her otherwise.

Alucard waited for her to leave before going back to his dark room. The tiny pokemon he had rescued was lying on top of his coffin, sleeping. Its fur had turned a dark yellow, almost black in color, and when it yawned in its sleep, two small, sharp fangs were visible in its mouth. "A vampire pokemon." Alucard said to himself. The vampire had never truly interacted with pokemon before, not even when nearly all of the Organization used them. For some reason he tended to stay away from them, and Integra seemed to embrace the idea of him not having any of his own to accompany him.

And now he was hiding one here, and one that had been bitten and become a vampire. Alucard knew that his master would not agree with it, however, as she did not know, and had not asked, he wasn't technically going against her will. And if she did ask, it wouldn't be direct, so the answer needn't be. The powerful vampire picked up the electric mouse and laid it in his coffin for the time being and closed it before going out again. The creature would sleep the rest of the night, and all the next day before beginning its new routine of staying awake after sunset.

When he returned, he had brought a little box for the pichu to sleep in, and had put one of Integra's fluffy towels in it. Alucard smirked at the thought of his master missing it; she would be quite puzzled as to its whereabouts, but would never think to ask him about it. The vampire put the pokemon inside, closed the lid and set it on the floor next to his own coffin. There was no need to hide it further then in his own room, no one, not even Integra dared to enter it, not even during the daylight hours.

Walter was just bringing Integra her morning tea, when she decided to ask him his opinion. "Walter?" He set her plate down with the small smile that he always had upon his face.

"Yes, milady?" He replied.

"Do you think Alucard could hide something from me if he really, truly wanted to?" She asked him with out looking up from some paperwork she was holding. The old butler stood up.

"The question is milady, is not if he could, it's if he would if given the choice." He said, still smiling. She thought for a minute, then looked out the window as a flock of pidgey flew by the building.

"I think he would." Integra muttered before noticing that Walter had long since left the room.

Seras was out walking on the grounds just as soon as the sun had left the sky, throwing a ball back and forth to Integra's pokemon in turn, having been told to make sure they got their exercise since she had nothing better to do. Though she didn't argue, she knew it was because Integra most likely wanted to speak with her master alone.

The pokemon that the Mistress Hellsing had collected for herself were all forms of eevee evolutions, a Glacieon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, and the last, an unevolved eevee. Seras herself had two pokemon, but she didn't find them much use to her, though she did take good care of them. All they did was swim in a fish tank in her room. She remembered when they had been given to her, as a sort of joke by Integra. A Feebas and a Magikarp, and everyone had laughed at her. Any pokemon are better then none, she had told herself though, and taken good care of them. Seras often wondered why her master didn't have any of his own, however.

Alucard knew that Integra was suspicious before he even heard her summons. He was looking for his hat when he heard them, but decided to let her wait a moment longer until he had it. He never had any furniture in his room save for his coffin and a table with a chair and some empty boxes, so it baffled him at first. Strange, he thought, for me to be even momentarily confused...

Then, he turned and lifted the lid off of the pichu's box. The creature stared up at him, having been lying inside the felt under the large hat. "This is no time for sleeping, and never in my hat." Alucard said, reaching in to take it.

The pichu immediately growled and bit his hand, its new tiny fangs sinking in deep, penetrating the vampire's gloves. Alucard smirked at it, then put his hat on his head with the other hand. "Already biting, though you've got the wrong target." He muttered and waited. The pichu stared at him with angry yet frightened eyes, then let go and licked his hand in apology.

"Pi." It said quietly. Alucard stood up, Integra's summons were too loud in his head to ignore any longer.

"Stay." He told the pichu before disappearing, still trying to decide what to tell his master.

Alucard was standing before his master in the main room of the organization, where the council of thirteen usually met. She was smoking her usual cigar, sitting in her chair and watching him with half closed eyes. "I know you're hiding something." Integra said to him, breathing in the sweet scent of smoke. The tall vampire just stared at her with a grin on his face, his fangs showing.

Alucard suddenly felt something twitch under his hat. 'That little devil, he's adjusting to his new powers faster then I expected…' He thought to himself. The pichu pokemon had hidden itself under his hat, seemingly very attached to its new master.

"Alucard, I would like you to tell me what it is that you're hiding. But, I'm not demanding it, I'm asking it." Integra said, closing her eyes and sighing. What was this? His master was trying to play on his feelings? How considerate of her. The grin slid off his face, she was smarter then she seemed, she knew that she couldn't pries it out of him, so she had decided to ask him nicely.

Pichu twitched again, and he wondered that even with all his powers, how long he would be able to hide it. Seras had pokemon, why shouldn't he? Hers were a joke of course, but… Integra knew what would happen if she went full out against his wishes… "I'll do better then that, Sir Hellsing, I'll show you." She looked up at him in surprise and took the cigar from her mouth.

"Really?!" She asked, quite shocked.

'Time to show yourself, Vampika.' He told the creature under his hat through his mind. The pokemon went to stand up, and as it did, he felt a strange power emitting from it. A strange dark light seemed to be coming from its soul, and he felt the weight of the electric mouse increase.

"Pikata!" It said, now sitting upright with the vampire's hat on its own head.

"A pikachu? You found a pokemon, and you decided to keep it? That's it?" Integra said to him.

'So, you were evolving. You like me that much already?' He thought at it.

'You are my Master, you rescued me from the forest when I was lost. I am yours, forever Master.' It told him. The pikachu's fur had stayed its dark yellow, and had some strange black markings streaming from its black tipped ears. It stared at Integra, licking its lips and running its tongue over its fangs. The Lady Hellsing was quiet for a moment, and then went back to smoking.

"Now, what kind of sick vampire is on the loose that would turn pokemon into one of the undead?" She said, puffing on the cigar. "It isn't a threat to humans yet, however, we best stop it while we can." The dark pikachu grinned similar to Alucard's smile, and hissed as static sparked from its cheeks.


End file.
